Un buen hombre
by KeyKnows
Summary: Ayudaba a las señoras a cargar sus bolsas, le daba de comer a los animales, era un incondicional amigo, eso, por definición, hacia de Naruto Uzumaki, un buen hombre… ¿Verdad? *NaruSasu


**Este fic, aun con sus fallas, es de los que mas me ha gustado, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Los personajes, obviamente, no son mios**

* * *

**Un buen hombre**

Hay muchas cosas sobre las que se puede estar seguro en la vida. Se puede estar seguro, por ejemplo, de que algún día la muerte te llegara, se puede estar seguro de que el cielo es azul (a menos que seas daltónico), se puede estar seguro de que la gravedad va a tirarte algún día. Hay muchas cosas sobre las cuales es muy difícil y tonto dudar, cosas sobre las que se esta seguro.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba muy seguro de que moriría algún día, como la camioneta en la esquina pasada le había recordado al pasar peligrosamente cerca, estaba seguro de que el cielo era azul, igual que sus ojos, estaba seguro de que la gravedad lo tirara algún día como un gato salido de la nada lo había obligado a recordar, pero mas que nada, estaba seguro de que él, era un buen hombre… ¿Verdad?

Claro que era un buen hombre, toda la vida se había visto a sí mismo como un buen hombre, la gente decía que era un buen hombre. Ayudaba a las apresuraras señoras a cargar sus bolsas, le daba de comer a un perro a gato que se encontrara en la calle, era un incondicional amigo. Forzosamente, por definición, él _debía_ ser un buen hombre.

Lastimosamente, la situación no le permitía estar ahora muy seguro de ello.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas caminando de manera incesante. Casi lo atropellan, casi se tropieza con un gato, casi jura que el cielo no es azul, pues ya no sabia ni que pensar ¿Por qué lo había citado? ¿De que rayos quería hablar? ¿Por qué había sido precisamente ese hombre quien le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que lo viera tal lado a tal hora? ¡No tenia sentido! Peor aun ¿Por qué la nota ponía particular atención a que "debes llevarlo contigo"? y, obviamente, no se refiera al almuerzo. Llevaba dos horas caminando, dando vueltas para retrasar lo más posible el encuentro, oprimiendo contra su pecho una bolsa mediana de papel, en un aparente intento de fusionarla consigo mismo.

El contenido de la bolsa era pequeño, de hecho, se trataba de varias bolsas de plástico, no más grande que la palma de su mano

Se detuvo de forma momentánea, para tomar aire y recargarse en una pared cercana. Le echo una mirada a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había mirones cerca, incluso alzo la vista al cielo y examino los balcones y ventanas aledañas. No había moros en la costa.

Trago saliva, e, inútilmente, intento parecer calmado, a pesar de que sentía el sudor resbalando lenta y de manera mortífera por su frente. Otra mirada rápida a la calle, prácticamente desierta, y se decidió a examinar le contenido de la bolsa, un tanto para confirmar que lo llevara todo y un tanto para confirmar que realmente lo estaba llevando.

Miro, se mojo los labios rápidamente con la lengua, de forma distraída se limpio la frente con el dorso de la mano, miro, miro y miro hasta que se atrevió a introducir su brazo derecho y tomar una de las cuatro bolsitas. Echo de nueva cuenta un vistazo, y después se dedico a observar lo que se hallaba entre sus dedos. Le dieron ganas de llorar.

Soltó la bolsita.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su vista se nublo, como el cielo del que ahora dudaba fuera color azul.

Respiro hondo, y arrugo la bolsa de papel, para llevarla en la mano. Comenzó a caminar, olvidándose de que hacia unos segundos se creía capaz de llenar el Atlántico con lágrimas, aunque, en cierta forma, eso era exagerar.

Él era un buen hombre, debía ser un buen hombre ¿Por qué mierda hacia eso? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué se encontraba caminando ahora con ese mortífero paquete en las manos? ¿Por qué para llevárselo justamente a ese hombre? ¡Mejor aun! ¿Por qué se hacia el tonto creyendo que no era para _eso_ que lo había citado?

Puede que de momento pusiera en duda si era o no un buen hombre, pero si había algo de lo que nunca iba a cuestionarse era su capacidad mental. Si, tenía cara de idiota. Si, se comportaba como un idiota. Y si, ¡le daba razones de sobra al mundo para creer que era un idiota! Pero él, no era un idiota…después de todo, no podría tener ese trabajo si fuera un idiota. Bueno, tal vez si.

El punto era que, idiota o no, rebasaba el limite de la estupidez creer que el otro deseaba verlo para charlar, y que quería que llevara eso para saber como le iba con el negocio ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaban? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Seis? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Hace cuanto que el otro se interesaba por algo que no fueran sus negocio o su polla? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡No valía la pena hacerse esas preguntas! Y si lo valía, hacia mucho que había perdido la oportunidad de formularlas, en ese momento, era aun más importante saber ¿Cómo es que se consideraba un buen hombre?

Cruzo la calle, esta vez con más cuidado, y luego de caminar unos minutos llego a un edificio que parecía tener más años que su abuela Tsunade, y eso, es decir mucho.

Admiro la fachada con desden unos minutos, mas que nada por que quería ganar más tiempo del que por si había perdido: Seguro estaría enojado, pero ya sabría como quitarle el enojo.

Dispuesto a tocar el timbre del apartamento que le había indicado en su mensaje, la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer, con una minifalda que casi parecía cinturón, una blusa tan pequeña, escotada y ajustada, sin sostén (un sostén solo se hubiera visto mas decente), kilos de maquillaje, y una cabellera rubia, lo miro con desden, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Naruto cruzo el umbral de la puerta mientras la mujer se alejaba, sin evitar que sus ojos la examinaran detenidamente ¿Con ese tipo de personas vivía? ¡¿Qué coño le había pasado al hombre de antaño? Peor aun ¿Qué coño le había hecho al hombre de antaño?

Paso rápidamente por la recepción, únicamente para notar, con un gran alivio, las puertas de elevador tenían un letrero que rezaba "Fuera de servicio" Seguro llevaba así varios años.

Feliz por poder tomarse su tiempo al subir las escaleras, se puso a pensar en como debía ser su encuentro ¿Debía limitarse a hacer su trabajo? ¿Debía intentar persuadirlo como tantas otras veces? ¿Debía molerlo a golpes por ser tan idiota? ¿Debía dejar que lo moliera a golpes por ser tan desgraciado? En lugar de pensar en eso, lo mejor seria improvisar, tal vez se saludaran, tal vez no, tal vez seria como con cualquier otro cliente, tal vez no…tal vez se acostaran juntos, tal vez no. De cualquier modo, el departamento que buscaba estaba justo al inicio del pasillo.

Haciendo gala de su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad, levanto una mano con intención de tocar, con una cortesía que no encajaba con el lugar ni con el propósito de su visita: Últimamente la hipocresía estaba a pedir de boca.

A milímetros de que su piel tocara la madera sucia y podrida de la puerta, los gritos provenientes del otro lado lo dejaron congelado por un tiempo.

—¡…Para lo único que tienes un hermano es cuando quieres dinero! —Escucho que una voz reclamaba- ¡O cuando quieres esconderte de los vendedores a quienes debes! ¡Quiero ayudarte y tu…!

—¡Si quieres ayudarme dame el dinero! —Una voz que reconoció demasiado bien se alzo con inusual fuerza.

¿Hace cuanto que no lo oía hablar? ¿Hace cuanto que no alzaba la voz? ¿Qué no decía algo con tal seguridad? ¿Hace cuanto que había olvidado como se escuchaba al gritar?

—¡Pues toma! –El primer hombre hablo— ¡Toma el puto dinero! ¡Anda!

El inconfundible sonido de papeles lanzados al aire y monedas cayendo al suelo, se alzo de manera atronadora. Después, un instante de silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo tomas? Es lo que quieres ¿No? —Pregunto con ironía la primera voz.

—Quédate aquí —Al escuchar eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—No te vayas…

El silencio cayo como una espesa neblina sobre ese piso de la construcción.

La puerta, frente a la cual su mano aun permanecía con intenciones de llamar, se abrió. Un hombre, más alto que el, bien vestido, de cabello negro amarrado con una coleta, salio, con la cara furica y llena de una amarga tristeza. Al ver a Naruto y la bolsa que llevaba consigo, volteo:

—Puede que él tenga mejores razones para quedarse, Sasuke

Una mirada de claro odio y resentimiento le fue enviada desde los ojos negros del otro. Después, el hombre se alejo. Naruto no lo conocía.

La primera idea que cruzo su mente fue la de alejarse, pero…necesitaba el dinero ¿Por qué si no estaba ahí? Porque era su maldito trabajo, porque un buen hombre debe hacer su trabajo, porque un buen hombre también necesita algo de dinero extra.

Sasuke, delgado, pálido, con el rostro languidecido y con pequeñismos marcas en su antebrazo, se quedo de pie frente a un corroído sofá.

Una botella vacía de licor barato reposaba sobre la mesa, junto con un vaso medio lleno y una jeringa. Otras tantas botellas estaban esparcidas por el piso, dándole al lugar un aire extrañamente bello, como si se tratara de la escenografilla de una dramática obra de teatro.

Naruto entro y, acto seguido, cerro la puerta.

Con delicados pasos se acerco al otro, quien permanecía de pie, mirando, no a él, si no a la bolsa de papel en su mano, con unas ansias y energía inesperada en un hombre con ese aspecto.

Una vez más, Naruto reviso el contenido de la bolsa. Soltó un suspiro.

Se acerco aun más a Sasuke, y lo abrazo.

—Quédatelo —Susurro a su oído— No…no me hace falta el dinero —Lo beso en la mejilla y salio del infortunado lugar.

Pero claro que le hacia falta el dinero (¿Por qué si no estaba ahí?), y le faltaría aun mas, pues ahora debía pagar la cocaína que le había dado a Sasuke. Le hacia falta el dinero, pero sobre todo, le hacia falta la pequeña sonrisa, tierna y de agradecimiento, que el otro le brindo antes de salir.

Había hecho sonreír a un desdichado drogadicto, de manera sincera y hermosa ¿No lo convertía eso, en un buen hombre?

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? :D ¡No olviden dejar review! xD**


End file.
